enciclopediapkmnfandomcom_es-20200215-history
The Way of the Master/EP004
Este es el cuarto episodio de The Way of the Master Historia Nuestros héroes siguen su camino por el Bosque verde Javi: Me encantan estos pastelitos de arroz. Dani. Y a mi, me recuerdan a los de mamá. Javi: ( Ahora contará una de sus batallitas) Dani: (Cuando comía de estos en mis viajes, me acordaba de ella. Javi: (Lo sabía)Sal metapod, disfruta del aire. Metapod: Me ???: Otto Javi: ¿Cuál es ese Pokémon?*Saca su PokéDex* PokéDex: Pidgeotto. Sobrevuela su extenso territorio en busca de presas y ataca con sus poderosas garras. Javi: Mola. Pidgeotto: Pid*Embiste a Metapod* Javi. No. Pidgeotto: Piiid*Usa Ataque rápido hacia Pikachu* Javi: Eso si que no*Se interpone* Pikachu: PI*Agradece a Javi la ayuda* Javi. ¿Quieres combatir? Pikachu: Pi*Asiente* Javi. Está bien, vamos allá. Pidgeotto: Ottooo*Lanza Ataque arena* Javi. Esquivar e Impactrueno. Pikachu: Pikaa*Lanza el ataque* Pidgeotto: Otto*Esquiva y atina con su Golpe aéreo* Javi: Ataque rápido Pidgeotto: Piid*Golpea con Ataque ala* Pikachu: Pii*Dañado* Javi: Impactrueno a máxima potencia. Pidgeotto: @_@ Javi: Adelante PokéBall La PokéBall se mueve Javi: ¡Sí, he capturado a un Pidgeotto! Dani: Bien. De repente, aparece un enjambre de Beedrill y se llevan a Metapod Javi: Oh no, Metapod. Dani: Vayamos a por él. Tras caminar un buen rato, llegan a una colmena Javi: *Tras unos arbustos*Mira, ahí está Metapod. Dani. Si, pero está vigilado por varios Beedrill. Javi: ¿Y qué hacemos? Dani: Un Pokémon que los dist... Javi: Son Birch y Cassidy. Butch: Creo que alguien ha nombrado mal mi nombre. Javi. (Mierda) Dani: Espera, se me ocurre algo.*Sale de los arbustos* Cassidy: Tú no eras el de Ciudad Verde? Butch: ¿Y Pikachu? Queremos capturarlo. Dani: (Idiotas)Adelante Raticate. Hiperrayo. Raticate: Ra*Manda a volar a Butch, Cassidy y su Raticate* Butch y Cassidy: El Team Rocket despega de nuevo!*Sale una estrella tipo anime* De repente, aparecen varios Soldados Rocket Soldado 1: Vamos Beedrill, Dobleataque. Soldado 2: Picotazo venenoso. Soldado 3: Tijera X. Dani: Ataque rápido. Javi: *Sale del arbusto*Pidgeotto, Tornado. Pikachu, Impactrueno. Beedrill 1: Bidriiiil! Beedrill 2: Bidriiil! Beedrill 3: Bidrilll! Raticate: Raaa Pidgeotto: Ottoo! Pikachu: Pikaa! Los 3 Beedrill: @_@ Soldado 1: Vámonos. Soldado 2: Dejemos el plan de controlar a los Beedrill. Soldado 3: Además, ya hemos capturado a unos cuentos. Javi: Pidgeotto, vuelve.*Se va a por Metapod*Metapod, ¿estás bien? Metapod: Me*Se abre el capullo* Javi: ¿Qué pasa? Del capullo roto, sale un Pokémon ???: Baaa Dani. Ha evolucionado. Javi. ¿Cuál es ese Pokémon?*Saca su PokéDex* PokéDex: Butterfree. Adora el néctar de las flores. Puede localizar hasta las más pequeñas cantidades de polen. Conoce Placaje, Picadura, Confusión, Somnífero, Paralizador, Polvo veneno, Supersónico, Psicorrayo y Tornado. Javi. Genial, te has convertido en un Butterfree. Butterfree: Baateeeer! Dani: Mira, es la salida del Bosque Verde. Los chicos salen Javi: ¡Por fin! ¡Hemos llegado a Ciudad Plateada! Continuará Personajes *Javi *Dani *Butch *Cassidy *Soldado 1 *Soldado 2 *Soldado 3 Pokémon *Pikachu *Metapod *Pidgeotto *Beedrill *Raticate (de Dani) *Raticate (de Butch y Cassidy) *Kakuna *Beedrill *Butterfree Curiosidades Anotaciones Categoría:The Way of the Master